Comfort
by Greys-Shepherdess
Summary: Takes place after 12x15; Amelia is upset about Owen, and Arizona about April.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she tightly gripped the steering wheel. Composing herself to the best of her abilities, she started the car and slowly drove away from Owen's property, needing to be out of sight.

Her mind was buzzing with a million thoughts and questions, and she was unsure of what to do now. Blinking back tears, she came to terms with the one thing she was absolutely sure of: she couldn't be alone. She didn't trust herself to be alone.

The sad thing was, though, she couldn't think of a single person she was sure would want her company. Things with Meredith were getting a bit better, but they were still not on the best terms. Richard was with Catherine tonight, and Maggie was still at work. Feeling a bit unsure about it, she pulled over and stopped the car, pulling out her cell phone to dial a number she'd only ever called for work-related reasons.

" _Amelia?_ "

"Hey," the brunette breathed out, feeling nervous now and slightly uncomfortable. "Can I come over?"

Several minutes later, she pulled into an unfamiliar driveway. She stepped out of the car and awkwardly made her way to the front door, knocking timidly.

She felt more at ease, however, when Arizona answered the door, a concerned look on her face. The blonde wore sweatpants and a faded hoodie, her hair still wet from her shower and face free of makeup. She could tell Amelia had been crying, no matter how desperately she was trying to cover it up.

"Oh, Amelia..." she whispered, ushering the other woman inside. She brought her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "What happened?"

The brunette gave her a weak smile.

"Owen's an idiot."

The blonde continued to stare at her, silently urging her to go on. Amelia sighed before elaborating.

"I showed up at his trailer. We had dinner plans. He opened the door, and he was drunk. It was... it was bad. So I left."

Arizona reached out to gently place her hand on the brunette's shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry," she sighed.

Amelia's lips curved into a small, sad smile. When she met the blonde's gaze, her expression turned into one of concern.

"I'm really sorry to bother you with this," she said. "You have your own crap to deal with."

Arizona chuckled.

"Hey, it's okay. I could use some company," she smiled.

Letting out another sigh, Amelia carefully leaned her head onto the blonde's shoulder.

"People suck," she muttered.

Arizona laughed, reaching her arm around Amelia's back to pull her in closer.

"You're... okay, though, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Amelia smiled at the other woman's concern.

"You mean, am I going to go to Joe's now and down a vodka tonic?"

Arizona shifted awkwardly. "N-no, I just-"

Amelia laughed. "Arizona, relax. I'm messing with you," she assured. "I'm fine. Or, at least, I will be. I just... I needed to not be alone for now."

The blonde nodded in understanding.

"You can spend the night here, if you want."

Amelia lifted her head off the other woman's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Of course."

Amelia sighed in relief, glad she wouldn't have to spend the night by herself. It wasn't that she lacked self-control. She had made the decision to leave the trailer, after all, when she could have easily stayed and joined Owen herself. She just wanted to feel safe.

"Thank you."

Amelia's stomach interrupted the brief silence that followed. The blonde furrowed her brow. "You haven't eaten," she noted.

Before Amelia could say anything, she spoke again.

"You go shower and change. I'll make you something."

"Arizona, you really don't have to do that, I can ju-"

"Shut up," the blonde teased. "Let me take care of you."

Arizona grinned, causing Amelia to blush slightly.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Bathroom's upstairs, at the end of the hall. You can help yourself to my clothes. Top drawer," Arizona instructed.

Amelia nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

"This smells great," Amelia stated, moving to stand next to the other woman by the stove.

Arizona smiled, glancing over to take in Amelia's appearance. She had chosen a way-oversized Hopkins T-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, which were barely visible under the shirt. Her hair looked different when it was wet, longer and straighter, perfectly framing her face, which was now completely free of makeup. Her eyes appeared softer, her features more delicate. It was oddly charming.

"Wanna grab me that bowl over there?" the blonde asked, moving her head to gesture toward the counter beside the stove.

She filled the bowl with the spaghetti, topping it with the sauce she had heated up, and handed the bowl to the brunette. Amelia smiled gratefully, thanking her as they made their way back to the couch.

The blonde put on a movie, although neither of them paid any attention to it. They were completely absorbed in conversation, laughing hysterically as they shared embarrassing stories and confessions. For the time being, they were able to forget their troubles. All that seemed to exist was here and now.

Calming down a couple hours later, Amelia let out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Mmm," Amelia murmured groggily in response.

"We should sleep," the blonde said. "I'll take the couch."

"What? No. It's your house, you should sleep in your own bed."

"You're the guest."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll share the bed," she grinned. "Besides, I could use a cuddle buddy."

Arizona blushed, feeling her face heat up. She bit her lip.

"Okay," she conceded.

After brushing her teeth, Arizona made her way into her bedroom, smiling at the sight of Amelia already curled up under the covers. She had to admit, it was ridiculously cute.

After sitting on the edge of the bed to remove her prosthetic, Arizona turned to face the other woman, who playfully held out her arms in invitation. Arizona giggled, slipping under the covers and scooting over into Amelia's welcoming embrace.

As the two lay in silence, thoughts from earlier that day came flooding back to the blonde. She felt saddened again, and seemed to nestle herself further into the brunette's neck, seeking comfort. Amelia seemed to sense this. She tightened her arms around the other woman, stroking her fingers up and down her back.

Her chest tightened when she heard the blonde sniffle. She lowered her head to face her directly.

"Hey," she whispered, urging Arizona to meet her eyes. "Hey, look at me."

She lightly traced the side of Arizona's face with her fingertips, offering her a small smile.

"It's going to be okay. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but it will. I know it will," she soothed.

Arizona nodded, though her tears didn't subside.

"Arizona..." the brunette whispered, leaning her forehead against the blonde's.

She raised her head slightly to press a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"You're going to be just fine," she continued, her heart breaking as the woman in her arms continued to cry. She rested their foreheads together again, looking into her eyes before pressing her lips softly against her cheek.

"I promise," she whispered, kissing her other cheek.

She dotted the woman's face in soft kisses, soothing, comforting, but stopping herself when their lips were just millimeters apart. She pulled away slightly and placed a final kiss on the tip of Arizona's nose, before letting the blonde tuck her face into the crook of her neck.

Arizona composed herself and snuggled into her, her heart now beating impossibly fast.

"Amelia?"

"Hm?"

"Just... Thank you."

The brunette smiled, resting her cheek on top of Arizona's head.

"Goodnight, Arizona."


	2. Chapter 2

"Arizona."

Amelia whispered to her softly, lightly tapping her shoulder. The brunette felt guilty having to wake the blonde. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her expression appeared calm, and Amelia could feel her warm breath against her neck as she watched her chest fall slowly with each exhale. Amelia sighed, reluctantly untangling her body from Arizona's, deciding to give her a little more time to sleep.

She swung her legs over the side of the mattress, yawning as she sat up. She immediately missed the warmth of the other woman's body pressed tightly against her own. She stood up and began to make her way toward the bathroom, but stopped and turned around when she heard the blonde stir.

"Come back," Arizona piped up. "You're warm."

Her voice was quiet, still laden with sleep, and her face wore a slight pout. Her eyes appeared tired, but they somehow still managed to sparkle, drawing the brunette back in.

"Arizona," the neurosurgeon chuckled. "We're going to be late."

She received a huff in response.

"Five more minutes," Arizona pleaded.

That pout and those eyes were all too enticing, and Amelia found it nearly impossible to resist her. The brunette grinned and rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat as she walked back to the bed.

She slid under the covers and inched her way into the open arms of her "cuddle buddy." Truth be told, she enjoyed the closeness way more than she wanted to admit. She knew that her feelings were not all that innocent. But now, snuggled up close to the blonde, feeling impossibly safe in her warm embrace, Arizona's face nestled comfortably into the crook of her neck... she found it nearly impossible to care.

"How'd you sleep?" she whispered.

Her hand snuck into Arizona's hair, her fingers threading through soft blonde locks. She was on very dangerous ground, fully aware that she was pushing the boundaries of their friendship. Logically, she knew better. But she decided to convince herself that here, in their Queen-sized, five-minute bubble of space and time, it was okay.

"Mm. Good," came Arizona's mumbled reply. She sighed contently, enjoying the way Amelia's nails lightly grazed her scalp.

"Good," Amelia smiled. "Are you feeling any better?"

She felt the blonde nod her head.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she said. "Thank you... for, you know. I know you had stuff going on too, and I kind of made it all about me, but... just. Thank you."

Amelia tightened her arms around the other woman.

"Of course," she told her, her voice sincere. "And you didn't make it all about you. You helped me, too. I needed to not be alone. You made me feel like I wasn't."

Arizona pressed her nose against the brunette's neck.

"You're not alone," she whispered.

She felt Amelia pull her even closer, and the two lay in silence until their five minutes were up.

"We really have to get up now," Amelia whispered.

Arizona nodded. "C'mon."

She leant Amelia some of her clothes again, secretly liking the way she looked in them. She caught herself staring, and quickly looked away before the brunette could notice.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," Amelia replied, gathering her things. "But you should probably let me walk out first. You know, so you can get a better view."

The brunette walked past her with a smirk, causing Arizona to flush and mentally slap herself for being so obvious.

"Damn it," she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! How did the surgery go?"

She smiled at Arizona as the she entered the room. The blonde plopped down on the couch, obviously exhausted from the day's work.

"It was rough," she replied, pulling off her scrub cap and letting wavy golden locks cascade past her shoulders. "Mom almost bled out on the table, and the baby's spinal tumor was a lot harder to access than I'd anticipated. But, we got through it," she smiled. "They're both fine."

Amelia smiled to herself as she watched the other woman relive it. She'd always admired that about her - how invested she was in her work, in her patients. Sometimes she worried the fetal surgeon's heart was too big for her own good.

The brunette shrugged off her lab coat and bent over to pull off her trainers, watching as the other woman closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"You're amazing," she smiled.

Arizona opened her eyes and lifted her head. She suppressed a grin and seemed to blush as she eyed the brunette, shaking her head.

"You're sweet," she told her. "But you overestimate me."

"Oh, shut up," Amelia teased, smirking at her. "You're amazing," she said again, her voice soft but serious.

The blonde smiled back at her, watching as she let her hair down. She became flustered when Amelia lifted her scrub top over her head, resisting the urge to stare as her abdominal muscles flexed, as she left herself standing before her in just a dark gray bra... okay, so maybe she was staring. It was hard not to.

Amelia smirked, feeling the other woman's gaze on her. She'd already teased her once today for staring, so this time she pretended not to notice. She had to admit, though, it was quite flattering.

She slipped on some jeans and a blouse, before running her fingers through her hair and slipping on her boots.

"Hot date tonight?" the blonde joked, taking in the woman's appearance.

Amelia chuckled. "I was just going to pick up some dinner, actually. Cafeteria food gets bland after a while."

Arizona frowned. She'd forgotten that the neurosurgeon was still living at the hospital. She took a breath before speaking up.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me," she offered, her voice suddenly sounding timid. It made the brunette smile.

"If you want to, of course," the blonde hurriedly continued. "Just... if you need a place to stay..."

"Thank you," Amelia told her, her voice sincere. "That'd be really great, actually. If you don't mind."

"I just offered, didn't I?" Arizona teased.

The shorter woman chucked. "Thank you," she told her again, picking up her purse.

"Are you doing anything right now?" she asked the blonde.

"I've got to check on a few patients," Arizona replied. "But after that I should be done."

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Arizona grinned. "If you don't mind waiting."

"'Course not."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you in the mood for?"

Amelia linked her arm through Arizona's as the pair walked to the brunette's car. The other woman smiled at the gesture.

"I'm starving. Honestly, I'd go for anything right now," the blonde replied.

"How about pizza?"

"Sounds great."

Amelia pulled up to her favorite pizza joint, a small hole-in-the-wall type of place not too far from the hospital. Arizona wondered why she'd never seen it before. In all honestly, it looked pretty sketchy at first glance, but if Amelia trusted it, so did she.

"I've never been here before," the blonde stated as the two exited the vehicle.

"Really?"

Arizona shook her head.

"I found this place the first time I came to Seattle to see Derek," Amelia stated. "It doesn't look like much, I know. I was skeptical at first. But trust me, the pizza here is some of the best I've ever had."

Amelia addressed the employees by name, and they apparently knew her well, too. The neurosurgeon ordered her "usual," and Arizona couldn't help but find the whole exchange sort of amusing.

"Make it two, please," Arizona told the guy behind the counter, although she had no idea what Amelia's "usual" could possibly be. She found it strange how willing she was now to blindly trust the brunette.

The two chose a booth in the back corner of the restaurant, and nearly twenty minutes later, they were both almost finished with what was now _their_ "usual" (extra cheese with pineapple, mushrooms, and bacon).

When their food arrived, Arizona had immediately teased the other woman for her strange taste in pizza toppings. _Of course_ Amelia's favorite pizza would be as unique as she was. It was fitting, in a way. Evidently, though, the neurosurgeon was right - this pizza was amazing. Arizona made a mental note to take Sofia here sometime.

She looked up at the brunette as she finished her slice of pizza.

"You're funny."

"What?" Amelia asked, confused at the blonde's sudden comment.

Arizona chuckled.

"You're funny. Unexpected, I mean. I just... I don't know, I don't know much about you. I want to know more."

Amelia grinned.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Arizona looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm. What's your biggest secret?"

She asked the question shamelessly. She didn't seem to be joking, but the forwardness of her words made Amelia laugh.

"Wow, you're not shy, are you?" The neurosurgeon seemed amused.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. It was as if she was challenging her.

Amelia liked a challenge.

"I have lots of secrets," Amelia stated, smirking back at her.

"Is that so?" Arizona teased. "Do tell."

The brunette seemed thoughtful now.

"When I was in the third grade, I cheated on a spelling test."

Arizona let out a dramatic gasp, pretending to be scandalized. Amelia laughed.

"Come on, that's all you got?" the blonde asked, challenging her further.

"Okay, okay. Let me think."

"Alright."

Amelia spoke up again. "Remember a few weeks ago, when Bailey called us all in for a meeting in the attendings' lounge? She was yelling about someone stealing her lunch from the fridge, and someone else leaving the microwave a mess?"

"Yeah..."

"It was me."

Arizona burst into laughter at the woman's admission.

"Which one?"

"Oh, both. I did all of it."

Arizona began laughing again.

"Are you kidding me?!" She gaped at the brunette, who had also erupted in giggles. "You kept insisting it wasn't you! I was convinced. Damn, you're good... you should be an actress."

"Thank you, thank you," Amelia nodded her head, pretending to take a bow. "Don't you dare tell a soul."

Arizona drew her thumb and forefinger across her lips, telling her her secret was safe.

"I have some real secrets too, though," Amelia admitted, a few moments later. Her tone was more serious now. "Well, not _secret_ secrets. Nothing that nobody else in the world knows about. Just things from the past, things I usually don't go around telling people. Heavy stuff. I'll tell you sometime. Just not now... I don't want to bring you down."

Arizona suddenly felt guilty for asking at all.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that... You really don't have to tell me that stuff, I didn't mean to pry."

Amelia gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh, no, I know that. I just mean... I want to tell you," she shrugged. "I trust you. And I want to know more about you, too."

The blonde smiled at that. "Good. That's good."

Amelia insisted on paying the bill, claiming that it was "her treat," and the two of them left for Arizona's house.

"Oh, crap," Amelia groaned as they walked through the front door.

"What?"

"I left all my clothes at the hospital," the brunette remembered.

"Oh, that's fine! You can just borrow mine again," Arizona offered. "No biggie."

"Thanks," Amelia told her. "For everything, actually. You didn't have to do this."

"I don't mind," Arizona assured her. "Not at all."

The neurosurgeon showered and picked out some of Arizona's clothes to wear to bed - that oversized Hopkins T-shirt she liked and a pair of athletic shorts. When she entered Arizona's bedroom, drying off her hair with a towel, she could sense the blonde's eyes on her again. She smirked knowingly.

"You okay with sharing the bed again?" the blonde asked.

Amelia nodded.

She slipped in beside the other woman after flipping off the light, and she couldn't help but frown at the distance left between them. She wanted her "cuddle buddy" - though she knew it was something more than just that.

"Arizona," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Come here."

Arizona felt her heart flutter at the other woman's command. She scooted closer, pulling the shorter brunette into her arms. She smiled when she felt Amelia drape her arm over her midsection and bury her face in her neck, sighing contently against her skin. It was sweet, and rather intimate - certainly not innocent, they both knew. It was risky. But in this moment they both felt far too comfortable to care.

"Arizona?" the brunette piped up again. The vulnerability in her voice made Arizona's chest tighten.

"Yeah?"

"I have another secret."

Arizona turned slightly to face her, their eyes meeting. She raised an eyebrow in question, prompting the other woman to go on.

"I..." Amelia began. She searched the other woman's eyes, seeming to gather some courage. "I was going to kiss you last night."

Arizona let out a breath, not letting her expression falter despite the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach.

"Why didn't you?"

Amelia took a short moment before responding.

"I didn't think you'd want me to," she whispered.

The blonde said nothing. Instead, she lifted her hand to gently cup Amelia's face, lightly stroking her cheek with the pad of her thumb. She gave her a dimpled smile, leaning in close until their foreheads rested together.

Amelia let her eyes drift shut as Arizona softly pressed her lips to her own. The kiss was gentle at first, sweet and inquisitive. Amelia responded with the same gentleness, her fingers tangling themselves in silky blonde hair. She sighed into the kiss, the tenderness of the moment making her heart beat fast.

Moment's later, Arizona pulled away, smiling at the dreamy look on the other woman's face. She went back to stroking Amelia's cheek, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"I have a secret too," she whispered.

Amelia gave her a questioning look.

"I think you look really cute in my clothes," she grinned.

The brunette blushed, though a smirk crept its way across her lips.

"I've noticed," she teased, giggling as Arizona's cheek's seemed to flush. "I think it's cute when you stare," she assured her.

"Good," the blonde chuckled. "'Cause it's kind of difficult not to."


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona furrowed her brow as she yawned loudly, reaching her arms out for Amelia. She opened her eyes, however, when she was met with an empty bed, the brunette nowhere in sight.

She sat up, her mind instantly replaying the events of the night before. She wondered if the other woman was second guessing things, if she had run off in the middle of the night. Opening her eyes fully, and completely coming to her senses now, she could hear faint noises coming from her kitchen and could distantly smell the bitterness of freshly-brewed coffee and something sweet that she couldn't quite place. The blonde called out the neurosurgeon's name.

She felt herself relax when she heard footsteps sound from down the hall, and smiled when Amelia entered the room. The brunette leaned against the doorframe for a moment, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as she took in Arizona's early morning appearance. Her hair was severely disheveled, her bedhead situation by far the worst Amelia had ever seen; her eyes looked tired, but still glimmered with that signature Arizona Robbins sparkle; her facial features appeared soft and delicate, her cheeks rosy and her dimples popping.

Amelia's heart fluttered, and she felt as though she'd melt on the spot. A smile still plastered on her face, she began to make her way toward the bed.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she cooed softly. Arizona giggled softly at the nickname.

The brunette climbed onto the bed, her hands and knees on either side of the blonde as she moved forward, until Arizona's head fell back against the pillow. Amelia hovered above her, simply admiring her as she looked down into her eyes, before leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

She was sure she'd never get used to how it felt to kiss Arizona. It was breathtaking, earth-shattering, positively electrifying.

Neither woman was entirely sure what this meant, what exactly the two were to each other now - were they girlfriends? Friends with benefits? They both knew they would have to talk about it soon, but for now they were content to simply enjoy the sweetness of this moment. They couldn't remember the last time something felt so _right._

Pulling away gently, Amelia planted a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"I made breakfast."

Arizona gazed up at her and beamed. "You did?"

Amelia nodded, pecking her on the lips again before sitting up. She grabbed the blonde's hands and pulled her up with her, bringing her hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes.

The two made their way to the kitchen, where Arizona identified the sweet smell as homemade waffles, complete with berries and sliced bananas. She noted the plate of eggs and crispy bacon sitting beside the stove, and the fresh pot of coffee on the counter. She wondered how early the other woman had woken up to make all of this.

She turned to face the brunette, sliding her arms around her waist and pulling her close, grinning at her.

"I can't believe you did this," she said, her voice filled with awe. "You don't strike me as a morning person."

"Oh, I'm not," Amelia assured her. "Definitely not. But I wanted to surprise you."

Arizona smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You're too cute."

As the two enjoyed the food on the couch, not really paying attention to the news on the TV, they both seemed to become increasingly aware of the necessary conversation they'd yet to have.

"So," Arizona began. Amelia immediately knew where this was going.

"So," she smirked, tilting her head.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Arizona requested, her voice gentle. She was curious to know how Amelia felt about this.

The brunette took a deep breath before speaking. She had thought long and hard about this all morning while making breakfast.

"I like you, Arizona," she sighed. She seemed nervous. "That's an understatement. I mean I really, _really_ like you. I have for a while, actually," she admitted. "Which I know probably sounds weird to you, cause, you know... we've never spent that much time together outside of work. Up until recently, I mean."

The brunette took another breath, and Arizona suppressed a grin. Amelia was rambling, and she couldn't help but find it adorable.

"I think I've liked you since we had that surgery together a few months ago. Remember, the mom with the subarachnoid hemorrhage? I was totally freaking out because she went into labor right before the surgery, and I paged you for a C-section and you were so calm, like, _really_ calm, and you helped me relax. But I got kind of distracted, I remember, because all I could think was, 'Woah, her eyes are _so_ pretty, I've never noticed that before..." But then I snapped out of it because, well, I had to save that woman's life. And from then on I sort of had this crush on you, but I didn't really know what to do about it... Sorry, I'm talking really fast."

She blushed slightly, seeming somewhat embarrassed. _Adorable_ , Arizona thought. The brunette paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

Arizona was truly at a loss for words, her heart racing in her chest. She bit her lip, unable to stop smiling. She could tell the other woman was flustered, and she found it ridiculously charming.

"My point is," Amelia continued. "I like you a lot. And I want to be with you." Her voice was softer now. "I mean, unless that's not what you want, unless you-"

"Amelia."

The blonde cut her off, giving her a warm smile in an attempt to put her at ease. She grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

" _Of course_ I want that," Arizona whispered. "God, how could I _not_ want that? How could I not want you?"

Amelia felt her heart flutter in her chest at that.

The blonde took a breath, shooting the brunette another dimpled smile. She lifted her hand to her cheek, gently stroking her skin as she pressed their lips together again. Amelia's eyes fluttered shut, and she let herself get lost in the kiss.

When she needed air, the blonde pulled away and rested her forehead against Amelia's.

"In case it wasn't obvious, I really, _really_ like you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia paced around the hospital bathroom anxiously, struggling to decide between the two outfits she'd hurriedly stuffed into her bag this morning before work.

She had a date with Arizona tonight. Well, she wasn't entirely sure if it was a date. The blonde had casually asked her if she wanted to do something after work, and Amelia agreed. But it hadn't really occurred to her before now that this could very well be their first official date.

Glancing at her phone, she realized she had to get ready now, and fast, if she was going to meet Arizona in the lobby on time. She quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a black blouse, throwing on her leather jacket and stepping into her boots before nervously running her fingers through her hair.

She hadn't brought a hairbrush or makeup, and she was pretty sure she smelled strongly of a horrible combination of antiseptic, blood and sweat. Sighing as she took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror, she made her way to the hospital lobby.

She smiled at the sight of Arizona waiting for her in front of the main entrance. The blonde looked stunning, more so than usual (if even possible), and Amelia found herself suddenly feeling self-conscious. She nervously approached the woman.

"Hey, you," she greeted.

"There you are!" Arizona beamed. "For a minute I thought you'd stood me up," she joked.

"I could never," the brunette assured her. She grinned, linking her fingers though the other woman's as they began to make their way out. The gesture made Arizona smile.

As they hopped into Arizona's car, the blonde glanced to her right, suppressing a smile as she watched Amelia try to discreetly fix her hair.

Amelia felt her eyes on her.

"Sorry, I just..." she began. "I didn't know if this was a date. Which I know is kind of dumb, I mean, I should have realized it. It's just," she sighed. "Look at you. You... you're beautiful. You look amazing and I'm..." she huffed. "I smell and I"m sweaty and I'm just a complete mess."

She sounded both nervous and frustrated. Arizona simply looked at her, her heart fluttering in her chest. She studied the brunette's features, shaking her head slightly as she took in the woman's effortless beauty.

"You're perfect."

Amelia blushed, rolling her eyes. "Shut up."

The blonde shook her head, gazing at her adoringly.

"I mean it," she told her, her voice sincere. "You're perfect."

Amelia stared back at her, the seriousness in her voice making her heart race.

"And you need to relax," Arizona continued, chuckling. "It's just me. You don't have to try to impress me or anything. You do that just by being you," she smiled. "I don't care if you smell or if you're gross and sweaty. Which you're totally not, by the way. And I don't really know if this is a date, either," she admitted. "I just wanted to spend time with you. This can be a date if you want it to be, and if you don't, it doesn't have to be."

Amelia nodded, sighing in relief. "How did I get so lucky?"

Arizona grinned, leaning over to press a soft kiss against her cheek.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

The brunette nodded. "Where are we going?"

Arizona remained silent, suppressing a grin.

"Oh, we're playing that game, huh?" Amelia smirked. "You do know I hate surprises."

"Just trust me," Arizona said.

And she did. It surprised her, how easily she trusted Arizona, how comfortable and effortless it was to be with her.

"Alright, alright," Amelia agreed, leaning back in her seat and rolling down her window, enjoying the feeling of the cool air against her skin.

The blonde pulled up to a building Amelia had never seen before, smiling as she parked the car and shut the door. Amelia got out and followed her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You took me to your little pizza place, so I thought I'd take you somewhere new this time," Arizona stated simply.

She took her hand and led her into a small shop situated at the end of the complex. A bakery, Amelia discovered. It was tiny and quaint, and smelled sweet, like coffee and sugar and melted chocolate. _How fitting_ , Amelia thought, as she grinned at the woman standing next to her.

They ordered two hot chocolates and shared a piece of cake and a slice of apple pie, chatting about patients and surgeries.

Amelia smirked as she eyed the dollop of whipped cream Arizona had gotten on her nose, suppressing a laugh.

"What?" Arizona asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing," Amelia played it off. "Nothing."

Arizona could tell she was trying to hide a grin. "Come on, what is it?" she asked again, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"You've got a little something," Amelia told her, gesturing to her nose.

She leaned across the small table and swiped the tip of the blonde's nose, licking the whipped cream off her finger. She smiled at the other woman, who seemed to blush in response.

"You ready to go?" she asked. "I'll drive."

Arizona nodded.

Amelia drove them back to Arizona's house, and she felt suddenly nervous as the two walked in and closed the front door behind them.

"So..." she started. "Now what?"

She bit her lip, and the blonde couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being.

"You're adorable," Arizona told her. "You need to relax. It's just me, remember?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Amelia explained. "It's you. Have you _seen_ you?"

The blonde let out a laugh, moving closer to the brunette and circling her arms around her waist.

"Well, you weren't this nervous last night, or the night before when we were together..." she tried to reason.

"Yeah, but we weren't on a date then."

Arizona grinned at that. "Oh, so this _was_ a date?"

She leaned in closer to the brunette, until their faces were mere centimeters apart.

Amelia nodded, her eyes drifting down to Arizona's lips.

"Well, in that case," the blonde began. "I guess it wouldn't be right for me to end the night without doing this."

She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips firmly against Amelia's. The brunette returned the kiss instantly, her hands traveling up Arizona's body to gently cup her face.

As the kiss deepened and became increasingly frantic, she reached for the blonde's jacket, pulling it off her shoulders. Arizona did the same to her, and snuck her hands underneath the thin fabric of her blouse, reveling in the impossible smoothness of her skin beneath her fingertips.

The brunette pulled away for air, panting at the intimacy of it.

"I want you," she husked.


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia's words seemed to ignite something inside the other woman. Eyes turning dark, Arizona instantly leaned down to kiss her neck, hungrily attacking her flesh with her lips and teeth before gently gliding her slick tongue over her skin. She smirked in satisfaction at the low groan she received in response.

The blonde continued to kiss down her neck, stopping for a moment when she reached the hollow just above her collarbone. Amelia's knees seemed to weaken, and Arizona knew she'd found a particularly sensitive spot. She sucked hard on the skin there, her lips leaving a deep purple bruise in their wake, and she held tightly onto Amelia's waist to keep her from crumbling completely at the delicious sensation.

They moved quickly into the bedroom, where Amelia promptly slammed the other woman against the door, kissing her lips furiously. She pulled away for a short moment when the blonde lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor. She did the same to Arizona, releasing a quiet moan at the subsequent skin-on-skin contact, at the impossible smoothness of the blonde's stomach, the perfection of her being. She was utterly and completely enthralled by all that Arizona was.

She found herself lost in the moment, captivated by the heat, the sheer desire, the deepness of lust-filled cobalt eyes. It was hot and fast and terrifying, and as Arizona pushed her backwards onto the mattress, she just had to pull away. She gazed up at her, propped up against the pillows, her heart beating ten times faster as she met her questioning eyes.

"I..." she started, catching her breath. "I want you. _God_ , I want you, Arizona. It's just, I... I've never..."

"Hey, it's okay. We can stop," the blonde suggested, her voice gentle. She knew this was Amelia's first time with a woman, and she wanted to make her feel comfortable.

"No, no, I want to!" Amelia told her, reaching up to cup her face. She looked directly into her eyes, making sure she knew just how certain she was. "I want to," she said again. "But can we just... go slow, maybe?"

Arizona smiled, her heart warming at the shy, vulnerable request. She pressed the lightest of kisses to her lips, the gesture sweet and intimate and everything Amelia needed in that moment.

"Of course we can," she assured her. "We'll go your pace. Whatever you want, okay?"

Amelia nodded, gratefully, and she pulled her back down to her lips, the kiss soft and slow and so very powerful. She felt goosebumps form across her arms and her chest as Arizona's bare skin met her own. She lightly scratched her nails down the blonde's shoulders, sighing as Arizona peppered gentle kisses along her jawline.

Arizona smiled against her skin at the mere sound of it, before pulling away slightly to kiss her lips again. She let her hand explore the softness of Amelia's torso, her fingers lightly grazing down her side, tenderly tracing a path from her ribcage to her hip. She felt her muscles clench beneath her touch, noting the goosebumps that once again erupted across the expanse of creamy skin. She knew Amelia was still nervous. It was endearing, and ridiculously adorable, but she found herself wanting to put the woman beneath her at ease.

Ever so gently, she began to slide her hands behind Amelia's back, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around her torso. She was now nestled between the brunette's legs, her chest against Amelia's stomach and her lips lightly kissing her collarbone.

Amelia's eyes fluttered shut at the impossible sweetness of the contact. She had never been kissed like this before. Arizona's lips were so soft, her kisses so gentle. Healing, almost. She couldn't help but let out a quiet gasp when the blonde's lips met her shoulder, driving her mad with their light, affectionate, _perfect_ little kisses.

Arizona met her eyes again, questioning, as if asking her permission to continue. Amelia nodded ever so slightly, her fingers tangling themselves through soft golden locks as she pulled her back in for another kiss.

She felt Arizona reach up to unclasp her bra, pulling it from her shoulders and quickly discarding it onto the floor. Her nipples hardened at the immediate coldness of the air, and she began to feel somewhat self-conscious as Arizona pulled back to admire her.

The blonde let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She was captivated and amazed by the beautiful sight before her. Leaning back down, she lightly traced the shorter woman's hairline with her fingertip, toying with a loose strand of dark brown hair. She sighed and kissed her lips again, feeling the aggressiveness of the other woman's heartbeat as her own bra-clad chest rested against the nakedness of hers.

"Your heart is beating really fast," she noted, her voice a tentative whisper.

"Well, I... yeah," Amelia breathed out, biting her lip shyly.

Arizona's eyes were kind as she smiled down at her sweetly. They made Amelia feel safe. "You don't need to be embarrassed," the blonde reminded her.

The brunette sighed, nodding her head. "I know," she whispered. "I just..." she started. She let out a deep breath. "You give me butterflies."

Arizona laughed hard at that. Amelia really was too cute for her own good. "I give you _butterflies_?" she repeated, her voice taking on an amused tone. She could feel herself falling harder for the woman beneath her with every word she spoke.

The brunette nodded.

Arizona grinned. "You don't even realize how charming you are, do you?" she teased.

She leaned again to kiss her again. The taste of her lips was simply intoxicating.

As her kisses drifted downward, her arms slid under her back again, circling around her waist. Amelia let her eyes fall shut again when Arizona began to plant feather-light kisses down her sternum. The blonde reveled in the smoothness of Amelia's skin as she pressed her lips against her chest.

She placed a kiss over the brunette's heart, feeling it beat against her lips. She surprised even herself with the intimacy and delicateness of her own gesture.

Glancing to Amelia's face to meet her eyes, she closed her soft lips around a hardened nipple. She swirled her tongue around the nub as she released her right arm from under the brunette's back to palm her opposite breast, brushing her thumb over her other nipple. Amelia moaned in response, tilting her head backward against the pillow as her back arched, pushing her breast further into the blonde's mouth.

Arizona's kisses slowly drifted down Amelia's toned stomach. She took her time exploring the plane of pale flesh, smirking to herself as the brunette began to squirm under her touch. She could tell Amelia was growing impatient, but she decided to methodically draw out the sweet torture.

She brought both her hands to the waistband of Amelia's jeans, unzipping the garment before sitting up to slide them down muscular legs. She placed her hands on Amelia's bare thighs and yanked her closer, eliciting a giggle from the shorter woman.

Arizona silently cursed her for once again being _so damn cute._ She swore, this woman would be her undoing. Trying her best to suppress a charmed smile, Arizona returned her focus to the task at hand.

She settled herself between the brunette's legs once again, her hand roaming the skin of her abdomen as she kissed a path from her neck up to the sensitive spot just below her ear. Her fingertips skimmed along the hemline of her panties, tracing their way from her hip to the center of her pubic bone. She felt the warmth of Amelia's breath against the side of her neck, and she lifted her head to find her eyes.

Amelia gave her a slight nod, and Arizona connected their lips again as she slid her fingers beneath the fabric of her underwear. The brunette gasped sharply into the kiss when she ran a single finger up the length of her slit. Arizona cupped her sex, her finger slowly rubbing her clit in a circular motion. The brunette let out a moan at the sensation.

The blonde extracted her hand from Amelia's panties, and the shorter woman immediately missed the contact. Arizona hooked her fingers under the hem of her underwear and slowly peeled the garment down her legs.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in the sight. The brunette lay before her, breathless and completely exposed, her chest heaving with each intake of air. Arizona was speechless. She leaned down to kiss her deeply, her clothed thigh connecting with the nakedness of Amelia's centre.

Her kisses gradually drifted downward again, this time continuing past her belly button. She hooked Amelia's legs over her shoulders, the shorter woman's scent now hitting her nostrils. She delicately kissed her inner thighs, teasing her to no end, and she smiled against her skin when the brunette moaned her name in response.

Amelia was practically writhing beneath her now in anticipation, her wetness betraying the extent of her arousal. Not giving in just yet, Arizona pressed a soft kiss against her mound, before trailing kisses along her outer lips. The brunette groaned her name again, her voice more aggressive this time, more desperate, and Arizona couldn't take it any longer.

She spread Amelia's lips apart with her thumbs and slowly glided her tongue up her entire length. She repeated the motion several times, her skillful tongue deliberate as it ran against her. She smiled as a series of loud gasps and moans met her ears.

She closed her lips around her clit, sucking hard until the brunette gasped out her name. She instantly became addicted to the sound of it, to Amelia's taste, to the softness of her entire body.

She continued the motion as she pumped her fingers into her. Amelia's hips bucked upward, and she thrusted herself into Arizona's mouth as she approached her high. Arizona quickened her pace as she rode out her orgasm, finding the sight before her positively breathtaking.

As Amelia caught her breath, the blonde trailed a path of gentle kisses back up her body. She kissed her lips, letting the brunette taste herself on her tongue, before planting a final kiss on her dimple and nestling her face in the crook of her neck, draping her arm over her waist.

When her breathing evened out, Amelia turned to face her. "Whoa," she breathed, a dreamy look in her eyes.

It made Arizona giggle, and she couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss her again.

When she pulled away, she snuggled back into Amelia's warmth, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Amelia asked, her voice teasing, as she lightly poked the blonde's dimpled cheek.

Arizona smiled into her skin. "Mm. Sleeping," she responded.

Amelia scoffed at that. "Um, I don't think so," she stated playfully, making the blonde giggle. "Not before I have my way with you."

Her voice was sultry now, making something stir in the pit of Arizona's stomach.

The blonde opened her eyes and searched Amelia's, realizing how serious she really was. "Are you... are you sure? I mean, I know it's your first time, you don't have t-"

"Oh, hush," Amelia teased her. She brought her hand up to cup Arizona's cheek, stroking her skin with the pad of her thumb. "Let me," she said, her voice now kind and soft and serious.

She pressed their lips together firmly, rolling the blonde onto her back. She no longer felt nervous or embarrassed. In fact, she couldn't remember ever feeling so safe, so comfortable, and so at ease. It was perfect with Arizona.

 _They_ were perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Arizona's voice was gentle, her question a quiet murmur.

She gazed up at the brunette's dazed expression, the room momentarily silent except for the steady pounding of the rain, echoing from outside. Amelia held her close, lightly tracing patterns against the skin of her arm.

It felt comfortable. Natural. Arizona loved how it felt to be completely enveloped in her arms, their bare bodies intricately tangled together.

"Hm?" the brunette snapped out of her trance, turning her attention back to the woman in her arms.

Arizona grinned at her.

"You're cute when you're all broody," she teased.

She repeated her question, genuinely curious to know the answer. "What are you thinking about?"

Amelia blushed.

"You," she stated simply.

The blonde smiled wide at that. "Anything in particular?" she pressed.

Amelia ran her fingers through soft blonde hair, staring adoringly into kind blue eyes. She sighed contently, and her lips curved upward into a smile.

"It's strange," she began. "The way you make me feel."

Arizona quirked an eyebrow, prompting the other woman to go on.

Amelia took a breath.

"Normally, I would have run away by now," she stated. "These feelings, the feelings I have for you... they're big. They're scary. I feel so much that sometimes my chest feels like it's going to explode," she admitted.

"And, normally, that would make me run. When things get real, I run." She seemed nervous again. "But you... it's different with you. You make me feel safe. I don't think I could run away if I tried, because... that would mean having to be away from you. And I don't want to be away from you," she whispered.

Her arms tightened around her now, her heart thumping hard in her chest again. Arizona could feel it. She met Amelia's eyes, searching them, and the brunette quickly glanced downward.

Arizona lifted her fingers to her chin, pulling her back up to face her. Wordlessly, she leaned in to capture her lips between her own. The kiss was simple and sweet. Soothing. She pulled away and gently cupped Amelia's face.

"I don't want to be away from you, either," she smiled. "I'm glad you're not gonna run from me. 'Cause you..." she sighed. "You make everything better. That sounds super corny, but it's the truth. There's been a lot going on lately, and it's chaotic, and stressful, and a lot to deal with. It's like a giant weight pushing down on me, _all the time_. But when I'm with you, all of that disappears. You just... you make everything better."

Amelia's heart clenched at the other woman's admission. She pressed their lips together again, the kiss bold and passionate this time. She snaked her arms around Arizona's naked torso, her fingertips lightly grazing her ribcage before gently stroking her spine. She pulled herself closer to her, releasing the softest of moans as the blonde's tongue slid into her mouth. She sighed, getting entirely lost in the kiss.

She snapped back to reality, though, when a loud clap of thunder echoed through the house, a streak of lightning illuminating the bedroom. She instinctively jumped, her whole body shuddering involuntarily as she abruptly pulled out of the kiss.

Arizona took note of the brunette's shuddering, how her breaths seemed to become shorter and faster. She resisted the urge to smirk, finding it ridiculously adorable that a grown woman — a strong, fiercely intelligent, world-class neurosurgeon, no less — was this afraid of a thunderstorm. She suppressed a smile, electing to simply pull the shorter woman into the comfort of her arms.

Another clap of thunder sounded from outside, followed by a bright flash of lightning. Arizona frowned when the tiny brunette in her arms flinched again. She tightened the embrace, rubbing a warm hand up and down her back as Amelia buried her face into her neck and clung to her.

The blonde leaned down to press her lips into her hair, holding her tightly as the storm continued.

Several minutes passed before the brunette shyly piped up. "I'm sorry. I just..." she searched for the right words. "I don't do well with loud noises."

Arizona furrowed her brow, looking down into her eyes. She nodded in understanding.

She knew that Amelia and Derek had witnessed their father's murder when they were children. She'd heard Derek mention it once, how the loud gunshot sound still sometimes echoed through his head. It was haunting. She figured that was the reason.

She pulled her impossibly closer, pressing her lips to her forehead now. Her heart ached for the other woman — all she wanted was to take her pain away.

She held the back of Amelia's head as the brunette buried her face in the crook of her neck, her other hand rubbing across the expanse of her bare back. She continued to press light kisses against her hair as she whispered to her softly.

"Go to sleep. I'll protect you."


	9. Chapter 9

This was crazy.

Arizona held her gaze on the woman currently cradled in her arms. She ran her fingers through dark brown locks and, with her opposite hand, drew her fingertips lightly across the bare skin of her back. Amelia's expression was relaxed, her breaths slow and even. The neurosurgeon looked peaceful in her sleep, small, innocent, and angelic. The blonde sighed contently, closing her eyes as she felt the woman's warm breath against her neck.

This was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

It was crazy how big her feelings were. They engulfed her entirely, making her heart speed up, her breaths shorten, her stomach flip inside of her whenever Amelia was in the same room as her. She had fallen for the neurosurgeon so fast, so _impossibly_ fast, and it was absolutely terrifying to think about. The brunette looked so small now, snuggled against her under the sheets, and she couldn't help but want to protect her. Not that she _needed_ protecting, though. She was strong and fierce and _fearless_. A hurricane. But Arizona had seen her vulnerable side, too. She'd seen her when she was scared and quiet and small. And, still, she knew perfectly well that Amelia was more than capable of taking care of herself. She knew she didn't _need_ to protect her. But it was all she wanted to do.

Amelia stirred in her sleep, curling her body further into Arizona's as she did. The blonde rested her cheek on top of her head, continuing to stroke her hair as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her petite frame. As Amelia mumbled softly, something incoherent, and started to drift into consciousness, Arizona lightly pressed her lips into her temple, her soft kisses gently rousing her.

"Amelia," she whispered, her fingertips grazing her scalp.

The brunette mumbled again, her eyes remaining closed as she furrowed her brow. She lifted her head slightly, taking in her surroundings as she finally began to open her eyes. She looked confused for a moment upon seeing Arizona, but relaxed when memories from the night before came flooding back to her. Letting out another sleepy groan, she tucked her head back into the crook of Arizona's neck and snuggled closer, sighing comfortably.

Arizona chuckled, her heart warming at the gesture. She wanted nothing more than to stay here all day, nestled against Amelia's body, their limbs tangled together, skin pressed against skin. But she knew they'd have to get out of bed within the next few minutes if they were going to make it to work on time.

"Amelia," she cooed again. She gently scratched her nails across the shorter woman's back. "It's time to wake up."

The shorter woman groaned again, lifting her head and meeting Arizona's eyes before letting out a yawn. It made Arizona smile.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Amelia couldn't help but smile back, despite how tired and unwilling to get out of bed she was. "Hey."

Less than a second later, though, she tucked her head back into Arizona's neck, closing her eyes again at the feeling of the blonde's nails scratching circles against the naked skin of her back. Arizona sighed again, feeling instantly tempted to stay where she was, but knowing she'd have to rush to the hospital if they didn't get up now. She lightly kissed the brunette's forehead.

"Amelia," she tried again, her voice gentle. "Come on, baby, we're gonna be late."

The brunette suppressed a grin, feeling her heart flutter at the term of endearment. She forced her eyes open and lifted her head to face Arizona, before leaning in to softly capture her lips.

"Mmm," Amelia murmured, slightly pulling away. "Say that again. I like it."

She smirked as the taller woman began to blush. Arizona bit her bottom lip as she pulled the brunette even closer, leaning in to kiss her again and murmuring her words slowly against her lips.

"Amelia, baby, we _really_ need to get up."

The shorter woman smiled, pecking the blonde's lips again.

The two women prepared for the day in silence, stealing chaste kisses every now and then as they meandered through the bedroom and the connected bathroom, taking turns brushing their teeth and fixing their hair. Amelia helped herself to Arizona's clothes, smirking when she caught the blonde staring again.

Arizona didn't bother hiding it this time, though. She found it nearly impossible to look away. As they made their way into Arizona's car, the blonde could feel herself falling even harder. It was as if her feelings had been pushed down a hill, gradually slipping completely out of her control. Every time Amelia did _anything_ , it seemed, they seemed to gather more speed, tumbling faster and faster down that hill with every second she spent with the brunette. Like a boulder.

And once that boulder starts rolling, it becomes nearly impossible to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, sweet thing."

Amelia approached the nurse's station where Arizona stood, sliding her arms around the blonde's waist. She smiled brightly at her, and the taller woman couldn't help but smile back, momentarily forgetting where she was.

"Woah, woah, PDA in the hospital?" she smirked.

"Oh, shit," Amelia whispered, quickly pulling her arms back. "I forgot. I guess I'm just happy to see you."

The blonde grinned at that, though her smile quickly faded.

"I'm glad to see you, too. It's been a really crappy day."

Amelia frowned.

"What happened?"

Arizona sighed, lifting her eyes from the chart she was filling out and meeting the other woman's gaze.

"I've been running around like a maniac. Four back-to-back surgeries and an emergency C-section on a twenty-six week old. The baby's barely stable, but... it's not looking good." She sighed again, heavy will sadness, and then frustration. "And then I tripped on my leg and fell on my face in front of an entire trauma team, and _then_ I spilled coffee all over my scrubs and had to change into these giant ones," she gestured to her clothes, and Amelia couldn't help but smile a bit at how cute she looked in scrubs about three sizes too big.

"And _then_ ," Arizona continued, her voice growing louder now and sounding thoroughly irritated, "last but not least, I slammed my finger in the door on my way out of the bathroom and now it's throbbing, and my head is pounding because I didn't get my coffee, and I just..." she cut herself off with another exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just been rough."

Amelia pouted, fighting the urge to give her a hug or kiss her cheek or hold her hand, anything to make her feel at least slightly better.

"Poor baby," she sighed, her voice soft. She glanced to her left, eyeing a now vacant on-call room. "Come with me."

The blonde followed her into the room, where Amelia instantly enveloped her in her arms after shutting the door. She rubbed her hand up and down Arizona's back, feeling how tense the taller woman was. She pulled back and gingerly took her hand in her own, lifting her swollen finger to her lips and planting a gentle kiss on it. The gesture made Arizona smile, despite her bad mood.

"I'm sorry for complaining," the blonde piped up, somewhat guiltily.

Amelia chuckled. "Oh, hush. You've had a crappy day, you've earned the right to complain as much as you want."

Arizona leaned further into the brunette's embrace, ducking her face into her shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Amelia smiled. She turned her head to press a soft kiss into the blonde's temple, wanting to soothe her, to comfort her.

"When do you get off?" she asked.

"Seven."

"Okay. I'll wait for you in the lobby. We can stay in tonight. Movie night. We'll wear pajamas and order pizza, whatever you want."

She felt the blonde nod against her shoulder.

Arizona let out a sigh. "What would I do without you?"

Amelia grinned. She pulled back to gently capture her lips with her own, her hands traveling up her body to cup her cheeks. The blonde returned the kiss, pulling the shorter woman closer by her waist. They became so lost in the moment that they barely noticed the door swing open, only pulling away from each other when a familiar voice met their ears.

"Arizon-Oh my _God,_ what is going on?!"

They stood there, wide-eyed, mouths hanging open as they struggled to find words. The only one who appeared more flustered than the two of them were was April.

"Wha-I... how long has this been happening?" the redhead asked, finally composing herself.

"Shit, close the door, April," the blonde instructed, not knowing how to explain this to her friend.

April did as she was told, before turning to face the two woman, her eyes widened and eyebrows raised expectantly.

Amelia and Arizona exchanged looks, before the brunette let out a breath.

"A few days," she told her. "This has been going on for a few days, that's it. It happened really suddenly. No one else knows about it."

The trauma surgeon nodded, turning her head to face Arizona now.

The blonde sighed.

"I was going to tell you," she assured her. "As soon as Amelia and I were ready... I promise, I was going to. I wasn't planning on keeping this from you, okay?"

April nodded again. As she looked between the two flustered women, she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So, how'd it happen?" she asked, a smirk threatening to take over her face.

Amelia and Arizona visibly relaxed.

"Well, Arizona let me stay with her since, you know... I was homeless," the neurosurgeon explained. "And, well... I guess the whole story is, I had a huge crush on her for a long time and I didn't tell anyone or know what to do about it, so I kind of just kept it to myself. And then she was sad about the whole... you know, the whole 'you-being-mad-at-her-because-she-told-Jackson-about-the-pregnancy' thing, which, congratulations, by the way! And I'm really happy you guys sorted that out, but, um... right, not the point..." she paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Arizona chuckled at how cute she was being.

"Anyway, she was sad," Amelia continued. "And I comforted her, and I really, _really_ wanted to kiss her, but I didn't. And then the next day we went out to dinner together, and I fell for her even _more_ , and then that night I just... I kissed her," she sighed. "I mean, I had to, just _look_ at her."

The blonde giggled at that, her heart seeming to swell inside her chest.

April noticed the way Arizona gazed at the brunette, and how adorable the two of them acted toward one another. She smiled again.

"So... yeah, that's about it," Amelia finished, seeming nervous. She looked at April somewhat expectantly, swallowing hard.

The redhead grinned.

"Okay," she nodded. "Okay. Thank you for telling me."

It was silent for a moment, Amelia still looking at her. April quirked an eyebrow at the brunette's expression.

"What is it, Shepherd?" she chuckled.

"Oh," Amelia started. "I- I don't know. You and Arizona are best friends, and I just..."

"You... want my approval?" April asked, seeming amused.

Amelia said nothing.

The trauma surgeon grinned again. "Well, you have it," she laughed. "You two are good together. Really."

She took a step toward Amelia.

"But if you _ever_ hurt her, you'll have me to deal with. Got it, Shepherd?"

The neurosurgeon nodded, her nervous expression eliciting fits of laughter from the two other women.

"Sorry, I had to do that," April explained between giggles. "Relax, Amelia. I really like you guys together. It's sweet."

The brunette nodded. Arizona smiled at her, moving closer.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you two alone now. Interrogation's over," April winked at Amelia, who blushed in response, clearly somewhat embarrassed.

As soon as the redhead closed the door behind her, Arizona circled her arms tightly around the brunette's waist.

"Got it, Shepherd?" she teased.

Amelia frowned in response. "Shut up."

Arizona laughed.

"You're so cute."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ready to go?"

The blonde nodded, linking her arm through the shorter woman's. The pair made their way out of the hospital and into Arizona's car. Amelia let her rest in the passenger seat, insisting that she drive instead. At every stoplight, she'd reach over to take the blonde's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. It made Arizona's heart flutter.

They pulled into Arizona's driveway and made their way into the house, glad to find that DeLuca was working all night. Arizona went upstairs to change while Amelia ordered the pizza, before changing into the sweatpants and tank top that she had finally remembered to bring to the house.

Moments later, the blonde came back downstairs, and Amelia couldn't suppress a smile at how small she looked in a way-oversized hoodie and sweatpants, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Arizona plopped down on the couch and rolled up her left pant leg. Amelia quickly moved to kneel on the floor in front of her.

"I've got it," she smiled, her voice soft. She could sense how physically exhausted the other woman was from her long day.

She gently removed Arizona's prosthetic, propping it up against the side of the table. She turned on the TV and put on a movie before joining the blonde on the couch. She scooted back so that she was sitting against the arm of the sofa, her legs extended in front of her along its length, slightly opened in invitation. She gestured for the blonde to come to her.

Arizona smiled, gratefully complying. She nestled herself between the brunette's legs, leaning back to rest her head against her chest. She sighed comfortably as Amelia rested one hand on her stomach, running her fingers through silky blonde hair with the other.

"How's your head?" Amelia asked, her voice a kind whisper.

"Mm. A little better."

"Want me to get you some water? Advil?"

Arizona shook her head.

"You're too good to me," she smiled. "I don't want you to get up, though. I'm too comfy."

Amelia felt her heart melt. She kissed the top of Arizona's head, her fingers still threading themselves through her hair. She knew the action always soothed the blonde. She slid her opposite hand beneath the fabric of Arizona's sweatshirt, her fingertips tracing soft patterns against the skin of her abdomen.

Arizona sighed again, gratefully, closing her eyes at the contact.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She felt Amelia press another kiss to her head.

"Anytime."

Arizona let out a groan when the doorbell rang, forcing them to get up from the comfortable position. The blonde reluctantly sat up, scooting down the couch to allow more room for Amelia to move.

The brunette returned with the pizza moments later, setting the box down on the coffee table and plopping herself on the couch next to the other woman.

"Oh, thank God," Arizona breathed. "I'm starving."

She grabbed a slice and took a bite, her stomach instantly thanking her. The taste was familiar.

"Is this from that place we went to a few nights ago?" she grinned.

Amelia nodded, taking a slice for herself. She smirked when she noticed the bit of tomato sauce Arizona had gotten on the corner of her mouth. She reached her hand out to brush it off with her thumb.

"This seems to be a common occurrence with you," she teased.

Arizona blushed. "Oh, shut up."

Amelia laughed, licking the sauce off of her thumb.

"I have to pee," she announced, standing up. "Do you want anything while I'm up? Water?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, please. Blankets, too. It's cold in here."

Amelia nodded, leaning in to lightly peck her lips. "Coming right up."

She returned a few minutes later, carrying a a large blanket, a glass of cold water, and two Advil for Arizona's headache. She handed them to her before situating herself back on the couch, spread out along its length again.

"C'mere," she whispered, opening her arms for the other woman.

Arizona scooted closer and lay back to rest against her, her head turned to the side against her chest and arm thrown across her torso. Amelia draped the blanket over them and wrapped her own arms around her, holding her close.

"You smell good."

Arizona let out a huff, seemingly amused.

"Are you kidding? I smell like sweat and coffee."

The brunette laughed, pulling her even closer.

"Well, you're not wrong about that," she teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes.

"But you have this smell," Amelia continued. "This special 'Arizona' smell. It's soothing. It makes me feel safe."

The blonde laughed at that.

"An _Arizona smell_?" she asked incredulously, a smile taking over her face.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah." She blushed again, biting her bottom lip. "It's my favorite smell."

The taller woman turned onto her stomach, still lying against the brunette. She leaned down to press their lips together, gently cupping her face. Amelia returned the kiss fervently, rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's back.

Arizona pulled back moments later, resting her forehead against the shorter woman's. Amelia opened her eyes and gazed up at her, rubbing her back again as they enjoyed the silence. She let out a sudden chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the blonde smirked.

Amelia shook her head.

"You're turning me soft, Robbins," she sighed. "I'm all mushy now. I'm a mushball. It's gross."

Arizona grinned.

"Well, you're _my_ mushball."

Amelia faked a series of gagging sounds, making the other woman laugh.

"See? _That_. That, right there." She crinkled her nose. "Disgusting."

Arizona laughed again, snuggling into her.

"Whatever. I like soft, mushy Amelia."

She closed her eyes, sleep threatening to overtake her. Amelia could sense how tired she was.

"Sleep," she commanded, running her fingers through her hair again.

She smiled when she felt Arizona sigh against her chest, glad to know the action was comforting her.

The blonde nodded. "Goodnight, Amelia," she whispered.

"'Night, baby."


	12. Chapter 12

"Amelia."

Her voice was shaky now, a breathless husk. She clamped her eyes shut, gripping onto the sheets and biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out. She couldn't help but release a loud moan as the brunette sucked hard on her clit, her skillful tongue delicately flicking the sensitive bud.

Amelia grinned wickedly as she moved to softly kiss her inner thighs. It was easy to get lost in her. She was entranced by the noises she made, the way she squirmed beneath her touch. It was easy with Arizona. Effortless. It felt natural.

"Amelia..."

The way she moaned her name was simply _intoxicating_. It seemed to fuel her desire, her unadulterated lust, making her that much more eager to kiss her, to _fuck_ her. It was so much more than that, though.

There was heat, adrenaline, all the components of a so-called _fuck_. It was hot and fast and _wet_ and intense. She _loved_ the blonde's smooth, responsive body. She loved the way her skin felt beneath her fingertips, the way she tasted on her tongue. She craved her, in the physical sense.

But it was _so much_ more than that. And she was terrified to let her know.

She craved her body, but more than that, she just craved _her._ She craved her kisses, the softness of her hair, the way it felt to be in her arms, the kindness and gentleness of baby blue eyes.

So she didn't fuck her. Or, rather, she didn't _just_ fuck her.

She wanted to feel her, all of her, in every sense. And she wanted her to feel just how much she loved her.

Because she did. She _loved_ her, and the thought alone was enough to nearly scare the life out of her. She knew it was fast, and she couldn't remember when or how she'd let this happen. She'd always been so cautious when it came to love.

But _God,_ she loved her. She loved everything about her.

As she kissed her skin, tracing a path with her lips from her naval to her sternum to the side of her neck, she knew it was true. She loved making love to her.

More than that, though, _she loved her_.

She kissed her dimple, smiling at the sight below her. The blonde's eyes were still closed, her cheeks rosy and chest heaving.

"Whoa," she breathed, her voice barely a whisper. It made Amelia smile again, and she leaned in to kiss her lips. She lifted her hand to cup her face, lightly stroking her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

She pulled back slightly, gazing into those blue eyes as she rested their foreheads together. She moved to nestle her face in the crook of her neck, resting her hand on the blonde's chest and tracing gentle patterns on her skin with her fingertips. She let her eyes drift shut, knowing that she could truly stay like this forever, wrapped in Arizona's arms, their legs intertwined and warm skin pressed together.

"Arizona," she whispered, moments later. She screamed at herself internally for what she knew she was about to do, what she couldn't stop herself from doing.

"Yeah?" came the blonde's whispered reply.

Amelia shut her eyes again, taking in the beauty of this moment before she ruined it. Arizona's fingers in her hair, the blonde's soothing scent. She took a deep breath.

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

She whispered the words quietly, cautiously, perhaps subconsciously hoping the other woman wouldn't hear them.

But she did. She knew she did, because she could hear the blonde's breath suddenly hitch, and she felt as she turned her head slightly to meet her eyes. She watched as Arizona opened her mouth to speak.

Before she could say anything, though, the brunette quickly spoke up again.

"You don't have to say it back."

She watched as the blonde furrowed her brow in confusion. Amelia continued, mustering up the courage to look directly into crystal-like eyes.

"I love you, Arizona." Her voice was gentle and vulnerable, but completely serious. "I need you to know that, even if you won't say it back. I know it's kind of crazy, especially for me... I mean, I'm never the one to say it first. Or say it at all, for that matter. But, like I said..." she took a breath. "It's different with you. And I want you to know that I love you."

She watched Arizona's expression turn to heartbreak. The blonde pulled her closer, lifting her hand to tenderly stroke her cheek. "Oh, Amelia..." she started.

"Hey, it's okay," the shorter woman cut in again, her voice soft and honest. "I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it."

Arizona sighed. That was just it though. She _would_ mean it. If she could bring herself to say it back, she would mean it. She would mean it with her whole heart, with everything inside of her. Because she loved her, too.

She loved the way she smelled, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the way she mumbled in her sleep. She fell in love with her laugh, the dimple on her left cheek, the way her eyes glimmered when she was excited. She'd fallen helplessly in love with her.

She gazed into Amelia's eyes, and she knew she couldn't deny it. She _loved_ this woman, and she wanted to tell her. She wanted to say it out loud _so badly._ And the fact that she just _couldn't say it_ was eating her alive.

This was never the plan. Well, technically speaking, it was _exactly_ the plan. She'd planned to find love again, yes, but now that it was here, now that it was happening, she was afraid. Terrified. It had happened so fast, faster than anyone has ever fallen in love in all of history, she was sure. This was crazy. And she was sure that if she said it back, if she surrendered herself to crazy, she'd find a way to screw it up. She always did.

And she couldn't let herself do that this time. Amelia was too important to her.

So she opted instead to continue stroking her face, to keep holding her close. She was drawn back into those sapphire eyes, her fingers again finding themselves tangled in dark brown hair.

"Amelia," she whispered.

"Hm?"

Arizona sighed, pulling her even closer, until she could feel her heartbeat against her own, her warm breath lightly tickling her skin.

"Please kiss me."

The brunette did as she was told. She captured the other woman's lips with her own, her hands cupping both of her cheeks. The kiss was long and fierce and passionate, and Arizona could feel it. She could feel how much Amelia truly _loved_ her, and the thought of it made her heart pound hard and fast. She matched the shorter woman's fervor, kissing her back with as much passion as she could muster.

She wanted Amelia to feel how much she loved her, too.


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona barely slept that night.

She lay awake, holding Amelia close to her, mindlessly stroking the brunette's arm with the pad of her thumb. She couldn't stop thinking about it, the fact that Amelia loved her. This beautiful, smart, funny, courageous woman in her arms _loved_ her, and she hadn't said it back.

She let out a sigh as she studied the sleeping woman's peaceful expression. Trying her best not to wake her, she peered over her body to check the digital clock on the bedside table. 4:26 AM.

She gently kissed Amelia's forehead, and couldn't help but smile as the brunette mumbled quietly and snuggled further into her in her sleep. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"I love you, too."

The words were barely audible as she whispered them to the petite woman's sleeping body. She needed to say them out loud, even if Amelia couldn't hear them. She tightened her arms around the brunette as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Arizona woke up to the sound of clanking pots and pans. She smiled to herself, knowing that Amelia would normally want to sleep in. She knew that Amelia only woke up this early to surprise her with breakfast. The blonde felt her heart flutter at the thought - it made her feel special.

She sleepily made her way into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe as she watched her girlfriend cook. She sighed in admiration, her presence still unbeknown. Quietly, she walked over to the brunette, who wore nothing but Arizona's favorite hoodie, and wrapped her arms around her from behind. She rested her chin on Amelia's shoulder as she watched her scramble two eggs.

"Hey, baby," she whispered softly into her skin, her lips pressing into her neck.

Amelia couldn't help but smile.

"Mmm," the brunette mumbled softly, "good morning."

She turned slightly to face the blonde, grinning as she took in her appearance. She had a particularly soft spot for the way Arizona looked when she just woke up.

"God, you're so freaking cute," she breathed, leaning in to gently capture her lips.

Arizona giggled at the comment.

She lifted her hands to cup Amelia's face, kissing her deeply in return. As she pulled away, she sweetly tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind Amelia's ear, gazing at her adoringly.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" she whispered, smiling softly at her.

Amelia blushed furiously, pulling herself closer to the other woman and nestling her face into her neck.

"Shut up," she mumbled into her skin.

Arizona chuckled. "You know, you say that to me a lot."

"Yeah, but it's out of love," Amelia reasoned.

She felt Arizona stiffen slightly at the word, and she pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm sorry," she told her, "I didn't-"

"Amelia," Arizona interrupted. "You can still say it, you know. I want you to," she told her gently.

"Okay."

The brunette smiled weakly.

There was a sudden change in the air, and they could both feel it now, though neither woman dared to mention it.

They ate their breakfast mostly in silence before retreating to Arizona's bedroom to get ready for the work day. Once they arrived at the hospital, they parted ways with a chaste kiss on the lips.

Arizona let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she watched her girlfriend walk away. She felt guilty, for making things awkward, for still not saying it back.

She loved that Amelia loved her. She loved the way those three words sounded when the brunette said them, and she didn't want her to refrain from saying them just because Arizona wouldn't.

Arizona knew it was wrong, though. At least, it felt wrong. It felt wrong to not say them.

She loved her.

* * *

Arizona finished work a couple of hours before Amelia did. The brunette had texted her, telling her to leave without her and get some sleep, and that she'd ask Edwards for a ride back to Arizona's house.

The blonde reluctantly complied; her natural instinct was to offer to stay with her until her day was over, but she sensed that Amelia was slightly upset from this morning. And it made her feel terrible.

After eating dinner and showering, she decided to wait up for her, sitting up in her bed as she waited for the brunette to come home. She felt her heart start to race when she heard the front door shut and increasingly louder footsteps sound from down the hall.

Amelia was surprised to find the blonde still awake, stopping abruptly in the doorway of the bedroom.

"You're up," she noted, a look of confusion on her face.

The blonde was silent for a moment. She took a breath, her gaze on the other woman unwavering.

"Tell me you love me," she instructed.

Amelia let out a sigh, still standing at the door.

"Arizona-"

"Amelia," the taller woman cut in, her voice pleading. "Please."

The brunette took a step toward the bed.

"I love you, Arizona."

Her voice was soft and sincere as she said the words.

Arizona wordlessly reached out her arm, gesturing for her to come closer to her.

Amelia hesitantly complied, taking the woman's hand once she was close enough. She took a seat on the mattress beside the blonde, blue eyes pouring into each other.

"I love you, too."

She whispered it so softly that Amelia wasn't entirely sure she'd even heard it. She bit her lip, trying her hardest to suppress her growing smile.

"You..." she began, her voice just as soft. "You love me?"

Arizona nodded.

"I love you, Amelia," she said again, her voice louder now. "God, I love you." She couldn't stop saying it now. It felt good to have finally said it. "I love you so much."

Amelia couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You love me."

Arizona laughed. "I do."

She smiled as the brunette leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you."


End file.
